Ironman Challenge
Article written by: Tikhumean What is Ironman Mode? Iron man mode is a challenging feat you can attempt by setting yourself to a maximum of one life as you battle your way to level 60. You will go throughout Azeroth on your journey taking different approaches on quests, events and even. With the fear of death lingering around every corner... do you have what it takes to complete the Ironman Challenge? How to participate After creating your character you will see a Dark Iron Dwarf named "Stony Tark" with a banner next to him. Talk to the dwarf to start the Iron Man challenge. Rules 1. Do Not Die! - the most important rule of the challenge. 2. You cannot Join a party, raid or group. 3. No Refer-a-Friend or other XP-Boosting activities. 4. You cannot receive mail or trade with other characters. Debuff Once you have selected "Start Ironman Challenge" You will be given a debuff called Ironman Challenge. Which states "Participating in the Ironman Challenge. Upon Death this character is permanently dead! Only attakable by other Ironman characters through Honorable Combat." Survivalist Mode While Speaking with Stony Tark you will see another option "Start Survivalist Mode!" This mode has all the rules and benefits as Ironman mode with the exception of grouping with other Survivalist. Which means you can still play as an Ironman but a friend can tag along as well. What happens When you Die? When you die in the Ironman Challenge you have failed, no longer able to achieve your dreams for the Ironclad Wold.You will need to start another character to attempt the feat again. There will also be an announcement showing the whole world that you have just failed the Ironman Challenge. Don't Worry, unlike other Ironman challenges, your character is not lost for good! When you first make an Ironman character you will have a Resurrection Stone. This stone will convert your Ironman into a normal character at the Spirit healer. But, until you use your Resurrection Stone, your character will be a permanent ghost and unable to resurrect at your corps. Resurrection stone "Resurrects and converts your Ironman character into a normal character" Death/Ressurection Resurrecting at a Spirit Healer will use the Resurrection stone. Afterlife Now that you resurrected you will noticed that the Resurrection stone is now gone swell as the Ironman Debuff. You may now continue on with your character as normal. Groups, Mail, Trade and Auction House are now available to you. Completing the Ironman Challenge Once you've overcome the environment. monsters and other people who are seeking blood. What do you get once hitting level 60 you may ask? You get the one and only Ironclad Wolf Mount, exclusive to the Ironman challenge and can not be obtained any other means. You will also get the respect and the grats in the chat by other players who envy your success. What now? You may be asking yourself "What now?" Well don't you worry friend! Even after you completed the gruelsome journy of an Ironman, there are still plenty to do! For example, Aim for the top ranks of the IRONMAN LEADERBOARD! That is right, there is a leaderboard fro bragging rights! You can see them here https://leaderboard.project-ascension.com/ 'Become a potato farmer.' Or if you want, you can retire as an Ironman and continue as a normal character. You can do this buy talking to the Dwarf again. This allows you to use the Mailbox, trade with friends, use the auction house and group with others. This is the most common option people take once hitting level 60. 'Farming' One of the most fun options is to farm gear! Go out in the world and gear yourself to the teeth to silence and slay other Ironmen who walk on your territory! Be a force to be wrecking with and have your name heard across the world! Have a a AOE build? go to Hearthglen and round those civilians up and claim your bounty! Single target? Burning steps! prowl around, end careers, the opportunities are endless! so what are you waiting for? Start the Ironman Challenge and have your name heard and feared! Category:Game Modes